


Dude Looks Like a Lady

by irongirl4597



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Female Sam Winchester, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Hunters & Hunting, Male Dean Winchester/Female Sam Winchester, Saving People Hunting Things, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/irongirl4597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful hunt, Sam suffers unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure exactly when this would be placed. Most likely sometime in season 9.

Sam and Dean stood in the house’s living room, prepared to do their job. Sam stood with the open journal, reciting Latin to the creature spinning his head sitting in the middle of the room.

“You won’t get away with this!” The demon screeched as it began to be expelled from the victim’s body.

Dean scoffed, folding his arms and shaking his head, “Sure we won't, Mr. Owl.”

The demon dropped its head down, starting to chant and colliding with Sam’s words. Sam kept speaking but he looked up at Dean worriedly. Dean motioned for him to keep going, the job was almost done. The demon let out a screech and left the poor girl’s body. She didn’t end up making it. Sam sighed in relief, another job done. It was a late night in Childress, Texas, and it was time to get some rest.

Upon reaching the motel, they set their stuff down and claimed their beds, retiring for the night. Sam stayed awake for a while – he had heard that chant before…but what did it mean? Exhaustion overtook him and he fell fast asleep. It felt like seconds before he was woken up by the click of a gun.

His eyes flew open, the barrel of Dean’s gun stared him in the face. Sam scrambled up and pressed his back against the headrest of the bed. 

“Dean! What the hell?!” He exclaimed, hands raised in a surrender position.

“Who are you? And how do you know my name?” Dean’s face was serious, his eye’s held the same anger that they do when they waste monsters. Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“I’m your brother.” Sam stated, still unsure what was going on. Dean didn’t move.

“Right, and I’m Paris Hilton.” Dean kept his gun on Sam. “Where is my brother?”

“I AM your brother!” Sam insisted. Dean squinted a bit, analysing the situation.

“Prove it.” Dean challenged, cocking the gun.

“Umm, ok.” Sam thought for a minute. “You were born January 24th.” Dean looked unimpressed.

“You love pie. And black licorice, which is disgusting. You’re allergic to cats, and you hate flying. And you use to be really good at wrestling.”

Dean stared at him, straight face and emotionless, the gun beginning to shake in his hands. His face quivered, starting to grow red and he suddenly burst into laughter.

Sam could not look more confused. He held his hands out with the hopes of catching some kind of answer. 

“Dean? What the hell is going on?” He ordered.

“Congratulations, Sammy. Looks like you finally had your time of the month!” Dean’s laughter roared through the motel room. He bent over to try to contain it.

Sam stared in confusion at his brother, trying to process the terrible joke that Dean had made. He waited for a few brief seconds before staring down at his body.

Then suddenly,

Breasts.

Sam’s eyes widened. He hurriedly felt his body, just making sure that it was his. He hopped out of bed and immediately noticed that he was shorter than Dean, who was still laughing. His pjs hung loosely on his now narrow body. He had to grab his pants and tie them much tighter before they fell to the floor.

“What the hell?” He exclaimed, scared out of his mind. 

Dean tried to get a grip, but took one more look at Sam and burst out laughing again. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the bathroom mirror. He couldn’t believe that the girl staring back at him  _ was _ him, but she moved at the same time he did. She had a thin face with clear skin. Brown hair circled her face, still messy from sleeping on it. The longer Sam looked the more similarities he saw between himself and the girl staring back at him. They had the same pointed nose, although hers was smaller to fit her face. Her light colored lips were pursed in the same way Sam’s did when he was confused. Her light green eyes were full of a familiar concern and understanding, once he came to terms with what had happened. He sighed and took one last look at her face in the mirror, before heading back into the motel room where Dean had finally gotten himself under control. 

“Oh man, I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time.” Dean chuckled, out of breath and wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Glad you’re enjoying it.” Sam bit at him, annoyed. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Come on man, you gotta admit, this is pretty funny.” Dean pushed, sitting down on his bed.

“Not from where I’m standing.” Sam pointed out, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Dean acknowledge that with a head nod. 

“Alright, alright. We have to figure out how you changed from Sam the Man to Sam the Wo-man overnight.” Dean stated plainly. Sam thought for a minute.

“Hey, remember the demon from last night?” Sam questioned, an idea slowly forming in his head.

“Yeah, why?” Dean responded, not sure why he wouldn’t.

“Remember how when I was exorcising it, it started chanting? It said things like ‘ mutationis’ and ‘mulier’. Maybe it was a spell. ” Sam suggested, sitting down opposite of Dean on his own bed.

“You think a demon changed you into a girl?” Dean sounded unconvinced. Sam shrugged.

“Wouldn’t be the strangest thing to happen.” Sam retorted.

“The strangest thing to happen? Sammy, you’re a girl.” Dean forcefully reiterated.

“And you were a vampire once. And a horseman.” Sam reminded him defensively.

“Yeah, but I was still a guy.” Dean pointed to his chest as if to emphasize his point.

“Seriously? That’s what you wanna be hung up on?” Sam asked in disbelief.

“Fine, whatever, you’re a girl now.” Dean gave in, “What are we gonna do? We exorcised the son-of-a-bitch. Who knows what part of Hell they’re in now.”

“Crowley would.” Sam pointed out. 

Dean’s gaze turned steely. 

“Dean, I know it’s not a great idea, but what else can we do?” Sam waited for a response. Dean sighed in defeat.

“Alright. Let’s summon the bastard.” He reluctantly agreed, getting up from his bed.

After a few minutes, Dean and Sam had drawn a devil's trap and finished the spell. Crowley appeared in the middle.

“Dean, how nice to see you again.” He greeted with a smug look on his face. 

Dean tightened his jaw. Crowley smirked and shifted his eyes. 

“And who is your lovely guest here?” He inquired with a smile and wink. Sam looked and felt very disturbed.

“Crowley, it’s me. Sam.” Sam told him, weirded out. 

Now it was Crowley’s turn to look disturbed.

“Moose? What the hell happened to you?” Crowley gave him a once over with a shocked and befuddled expression.

“We think one of your demons did this right before we exorcised him.” Sam informed him.

“Hmm. Sounds like you’re problem, not mine.” Crowley brushed away with his best salesmen smile.

“Look, you still owe us for what you did.” Dean angrily reminded him, pulling out Ruby’s knife. “So you can either help us with this or get sent back to your ‘kingdom’ the hard way.”

Crowley looked at Dean as if imagining him frying over a nice warm hell-fire.

“Fine. I’ll help you. But you can’t keep using that excuse. It’s already getting old.” Crowley decided. “Now are you going to let me out?”

Dean broke the trap and Crowley walked around Sam, looking him up and down and making Sam feel very uncomfortable.

“Hmmm… I see. It’s an old spell, the ingredients aren’t easy to come by anymore. I should be able to get it all in a few days at the earliest.” He deduced after a moment.

“A few days?” Sam felt his stomach drop.

“Yes, muffin, a few days.” Crowley repeated, his tone slightly annoyed “Enjoy the ovaries while you have them.”

And with that he disappeared.

“Well that’s just awesome.” Dean rolled his eyes, turning to Sam. “The King of Hell is going to find ingredients to a spell that will change my sister back into my brother. What are we supposed to do until he gets back? Sit here and wait?”

“We continue on with our lives, Dean. Just because I’m a girl now doesn’t mean I can’t hunt.” Sam responded. He felt like that was the most obvious answer. 

Dean looked up at the ceiling and sighed, rubbing his hand along his jaw.

“Well, let’s get going.” Dean accepted. “First things first, we need to get you some new clothes.”

“Why?” Sam tilted his head in confusion.

“‘Cause you look like you’re wearing the bedsheets, man.” Dean pointed out, starting to pack his stuff.

Sam looked down at the clothes draping his body and had to agree. Within a few minutes, Sam and Dean were packed and ready to go. Sam had kept his pj pants on, since they were the only bottoms that could adjust to his new waist size. He put on his smallest plaid shirt and buttoned it up, but it still hung off him like a pillow case. His shoes now felt 4 sizes too big and his feet kept slipping out of them. Dean drove them to the nearest department store and they immediately found the women’s department and a challenge way out of their league. 

“What is all of this stuff?” Dean scanned the racks with a confused look on his face. “Camie’s, crop tops, tank tops? Where’s the t-shirts?” 

Sam shrugged, looking just as confused. A shop worker noticed them and walked over.

“Hi, finding everything alright?” She inquired with a perky smile. 

Dean checked her out and flashed his best ‘hi-there’ smile.

“Actually, no.” Sam interrupted, giving Dean a look “We have no idea what we’re doing.”

“Then I should be able to help you! What are you looking for?” She replied happily. The guys looked at each other.

“Everything.” Sam told her seriously. 

This made the shop girl’s smile drop quite a bit.

“Oh. Umm...Ok. Let’s start with shirts.” She suggested politely.

She carefully moved Sam’s shirt to get a look at his body, and noticed how low the lumps on his chest were. Her eyes opened wide. 

“Actually, let’s start with bras.” She changed her suggestion with an awkward smile.

Sam gave her an apologetic smile. She led them over to the bra section, double checked Sam’s chest again, selected a few different options, and led them to the dressing room. Sam walked in, but when Dean tried to follow she stopped him.

“Excuse me sir, this is a women’s only dressing room. You’re going to have to wait out here.” She told him.

Sam looked at his brother, his eyes wide with panic. 

“But my bro-” Dean started, but quickly caught himself. 

The shop girl didn’t seem to notice.

“It’s simply the rules sir. Please wait here.” She patiently asked again before disappearing into the dressing room. 

Dean motioned for Sam to follow her, despite the fact that Sam was giving Dean his best puppy eyes. Sam reluctantly followed the girl into the dressing room. She led him to a stall where she hung up the bras.

“Here you go. Let me know if you need anything.” She motioned for him to go in. 

Sam nodded his thanks and slipped inside, closing the stall’s door behind him. He looked at his female body in the mirror for a minute before shedding his shirt. He grabbed one of the bras and tried to take it off the hanger, but the straps got tangled in the hanger. He pulled and prodded for a panicked minute before he got it off. He then tried to put it on by slipping the straps over his arms and the cups onto his boobs, but he couldn’t reach the back to hook it.

“How do girls do this?” He whispered to himself as he fiddled with it some more.

“Ma’am? Are you doing alright in there?” The shop girl’s concerned voice carried over the stall.

“Umm…I…” Sam didn’t know how to respond. 

There was an awkward pause.

“Do you…do you need…help?” The uncomfortableness in her voice was overbearing. 

Sam felt his face grow warm with embarrassment. 

“N-no. I got this, I think.” Sam responded, his voice trailing at the end of his sentence. 

“Are you sure?” She still sounded uncomfortable. 

“No.” Sam admitted, defeated, “I don’t know how to do this.”

There was another awkward pause.

“You just hook it in the front, spin it around and put your arms through the straps.” She sounded concerned. “How do you not know how to do this? You’re, what, 29?”

“32, actually. And normally I’m on the other side of this.” He responded, following her instructions.

“Oh, you’re a… ok.” The girl’s voice sounded mildly surprised, but quickly shifted to an accepting tone.

Sam realized what she thought he meant, but didn’t get a chance to say anything against it before she started to talk again. 

“Even with that, especially with that, how do you not know how to put on a bra?” She inquired, her tone sincere.

“I...uhh...I really don’t have a good explanation.” He told her, trying on the next one. “I just haven’t.”

“Did your mom not teach you?” She carefully inquired.

“Uh, no. My mom died when I was a baby, so my dad and brother raised me.” Sam told her honestly, deciding to try on a third bra.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. About your mom. But still, you’d think that when you started growing up your family would do something to teach you about all this stuff. Or maybe one of your friends...or girlfriends.” She gently pushed.

“Honestly, it’s just a really complicated situation. I’d rather not talk about it.” Sam shut her down as politely as he could. 

“Ok. I understand.” She informed him and fell silent as Sam continued his task.

He soon finished trying on the bras, selected the one that had felt the most comfortable, broke off the tag, put his shirt back on, and went out of the dressing stall. 

“Find one you like?” She asked as he emerged, greeting him with another smile. 

He nodded and followed her out of the dressing room. Dean was waiting outside the arch, smiling and nodding at random women as they passed by. 

“‘Sup sista?” He smiled jokingly when he saw Sam. 

Sam gave him a look of ‘really?’ and rolled his eyes. Next the shop girl led them to underwear, Dean’s eyes scanned the section, a smirk on his face. Sam glared at him, thrusting his arm out and smacking his brother straight in the chest. Dean stepped back startled, even though Sam was a girl, he still retained most of his strength.

“So, what kind of underwear do you normally use?” The girl questioned Sam, looking at him up and down to try to get a better clue. 

“Uh…” Sam tried to think up a good answer, but Dean interrupted him.

“Hey, Sammy, how about this one?” Dean called over, having snuck away. 

He held up a bright red bundle of strings, it didn’t look like underwear at all. There was a huge grin on Dean’s face, mischievous and enjoying this far too much. 

“Dean!” huffed Sam, his cheeks turning bright red, glancing away and back to the girl. “I’m sorry, please ignore my brother. He’s honestly more immature than he looks.”

“So I’ll take that as a no then?” She inquired, a small smile dancing on her lips.

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Again, I truly apologize.” Sam sincerely reiterated.

The girl helping them, however, seemed to be enjoying Dean’s humor somewhat. 

“No, no. It’s quite alright, I’ve had much stranger.” She assured him.

The girl couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as she noticed Dean making conversation with some of the women looking as well, asking for their opinion. The girl turned back to Sam, leading him away to look at some things with more material, unlike what Dean was looking at. Sam spoke to her for quite some time, completely forgetting where Dean was. Across the room, a powerful smack could be heard from down the hall. Sam and the girl turned their heads, along with everyone else in the section. Dean walked over towards them again, holding his hand to his cheek where a red mark was already starting to appear. He muttered bitterly, but Sam snickered at him. 

“Charms didn’t work for you this time, huh?” Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother.

“Shut up, Sam. I didn’t deserve that one! She was crazy, man.” Dean bit back, continuing to rub his cheek. Sam chuckled.

“Whatever, Dean. I think we’re done here anyways. So let’s move on before we have to break up a fight.”

As the girl led them back to the women’s department, Sam struck up another conversation.

“You’re helping me so much and I don’t even know your name.” Sam told her, feeling slightly bad that he hadn’t asked yet.

“Penny.” She replied with a smile.

“I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean.” Sam told her, gesturing to them respectively.

“Nice to meet you, Sam and Dean.” She waved cheerily.

“Right back at you.” Dean replied with flirty eyes. Penny blushed a bit.

“Well, Penny, thank you.” Sam thanked sincerely. 

“Not a problem. If I wasn’t helping you then all I’d be doing would be asking ‘can I help you with anything?’ to the answer of ‘no thanks!’ all day. It’s nice to actually help someone for a change.” She informed him. “Although, I have to admit that it’s a bit strange that you don’t have this stuff.”

Sam stumbled around trying to come up with a response, but Dean beat him to it.

“She use to.” He said, drawing Penny’s attention to him. “There was a fire in her apartment building. She lost everything except the clothes on her back.”

Sam shot him a look of gratitude.

“Oh, the fire last night? I heard about that! Do you know what caused it?” She questioned, sounding concerned. 

“Someone left their stove on.” Dean lied coolly. 

He and Sam both knew that the demon they had exorcised last night set it for fun, but there was no reason to tell the truth to this random girl.

“Sorry about your apartment.” She offered sincerely to Sam.

“It’s ok. I got out of there fine.” He brushed it off, shrugging his shoulders. 

They reached the women’s department as he said this, and Penny set right to work. She kept selecting shirts and holding them up for Sam to see. Shirts with flowery designs, cutesy quotes, open backs, low cut fronts: he turned them all down. Penny held up one particularly pink frilly blouse for Sam to look at that made his eyes hurt. He shook his head no.

“Aww, c’mon Sammy. That shirt definitely fits you.” Dean told him with sarcastic smile hiding his laughter. 

Sam gave him his best ‘I’m gonna kill you’ look, and Penny quickly put the shirt back. Finally they made it to the plaid shirts. Sam visibly relaxed and breathed out happily. Penny selected a few different choices, along with camis that would match. She led them to another woman's dressing room, where Dean took his post waiting outside as she grabbed Sam a stall.

“Please tell me you know how to put these on.” She asked as he walked into the stall. 

“Yea, I got this.” He smiled, shutting the door.

“Ok, good. I’m going to go find some jeans that will go with those shirts.” She told him through the door. 

He tried the shirts and noticed how nice his body actually looked. As he admired his new curves, Penny knocked on the door startling him.

“Sam? I have some jeans that might fit you.” Her voice came over the door. “I wasn’t sure what style you preferred, so I have some skinny jeans, some boot-cuts, some straight legs, and some stretch jeans. I’m gonna slide them under the door.” A small tower of jeans appeared under the door. 

“Thanks.” Sam replied as he picked them up. 

He grabbed the one off the top, marked ‘skinny’ on the tag. He sat down and put both legs in and pulled them up, but realized before he even got the chance to zip them that even though they made his legs look great, there was no way he could function in pants that tight. Next he tried on the stretch jeans, but found them likewise uncomfortable. The boot cut jeans felt better, but in the end he chose the straight leg jeans since they felt the most similar to his normal jeans. He paired the jeans with a blue cami and a blue plaid shirt. He ripped off the tags, grabbed the other shirts and an extra pair of jeans, and left the stall.

“How’s that feel? Better?” Penny questioned as he emerged. 

“Much.” Sam nodded gratefully as he walked out of his shoe. 

“I guess we’re going to shoes next.” Penny noted as he shoved his foot back into the shoe. “We wouldn’t want you to lose a one.”

Sam smiled as the distant memory of a cursed rabbit foot crossed his mind. Penny and Sam left the dressing room to rejoin Dean, who did a double take as Sam walked out.

“Sammy? I almost didn’t recognize you.” He sounded surprised.

“Yeah, now you can actually tell that she’s a girl.” Penny pointed out causing Dean to do another double take. She turned to Sam, “No offense, but dressing in those frumpy, too big for you boy clothes didn’t do much for you.”

“None taken?” Sam assured her, confused as to why that would offend him. 

She smiled back at him. 

“Where did you get them anyways?” She wondered, leading the way to the shoe department.

“They’re mine.” Sam replied thoughtlessly.

“No, I mean originally.” She persisted, “Unless you purposefully bought clothes that were too big for you, which is none of my business, but seems like a silly thing to do.”

“Oh, I...umm…”He looked to Dean for help for a second before figuring it out, “I got them from my ex-boyfriend. I found this much more comfortable to sleep in than my other pjs were.”

“Even the shoes?” She sounded skeptical.

“No. Those are mine.” Dean interjected helpfully, “She didn’t have time to grab hers during the fire, so I’m letting her borrow a pair of mine.”

“Oh, that’s so nice of you.” Penny smiled sweetly.

“That’s me, Mr. Niceguy.” Dean flirted back. 

Penny blushed again and smiled. Sam rolled his eyes. Penny led them to the woman’s part of the shoe department. She sat Sam down, took off his shoe, and measured his foot with one of the feet measuring tools. Dean went over to a bench and lied down, completely uninterested in watching his brother/sister try on shoes.

“I’m guessing you’re gonna want tennis shoes. Or maybe boots?” Penny suggested, looking up from Sam’s foot.

“Uh, yeah. That sounds good.”

She left and brought back several boxes of shoes for Sam to try on: Puma, Nike, Adidas, Converse, just to name a few. She had also grabbed some socks for Sam to wear. As he tried on the different shoes, his curiosity finally got the better of him.

“How do you know how to do all of this?” He asked Penny while tying the black Converse.

“All of what?” She responded nonchalantly, checking his to see where his toes were in the shoes.

“All of this fitting stuff. You take one look and know what sizes to look for.”

“Oh, that.” She said, almost sounding a little embarrassed, “When I was a kid I wanted to be a seamstress, like my mom. I actually studied it for a long time, but it doesn’t pay that well. At least, not the jobs I was getting. That’s why I work here. I still do things as a seamstress when I can, but it’s not that often.” She handed him the Puma’s in exchange for the Converse.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Sam told her as he tried the Puma’s on. “But I have to say, it was pretty lucky for us to run into you. Otherwise we’d still be standing cluelessly in the women’s department.”

She smiled sadly.

“Yeah, lucky you.” She replied bittersweetly. 

The rest of trying on shoes went quietly, finally ending when Sam chose some ankle high brown boots with no heel. Now that their adventure in finding Sam things to wear had ended, Penny led them over to an empty cash register and checked them out herself, making sure to scan the tags of the clothes that Sam was still wearing. 

“Thanks again for helping us.” Sam told her as Dean handed her a wad of hundreds.

“Like I said before, not a problem. Have a nice day!” She smiled, handing them the bags of clothes and their change.

“Keep it.” Dean told her as Sam picked up the bags “You’ve earned it.” Penny smiled gratefully.

“Thanks!” She beamed up at them, retracting her hand and holding the money to her chest as if it were precious. They said their goodbyes and Sam and Dean left, Penny’s gaze following Dean all the way out the door.

“She was nice.” Dean noted slyly as they walked to the car.

“Dude, don’t even think about it.” Sam replied, slightly repulsed.

“What? Just cause you’re a girl now that means I can’t have any fun?” Dean retorted, raising his eyebrow at Sam.

“No. I’m saying don’t because she’s a genuinely nice person and bad things tend to happen to genuinely nice people if we stay around them too long.” Sam explained. 

Knowing that Sam was right, Dean kept his mouth shut. Sam threw the bags in the trunk and they hit the road. They had been on the road for a few hours when Sam’s phone started ringing.

“It’s Garth” He informed Dean as he hit the talk button. “Hello?”

“Oh, um, hi ma’am. Is there a Sam Winchester around?” Garth’s southern drawl awkwardly inquired.

“Garth, it’s me. It’s Sam.” Sam replied honestly.

“Ma’am, I know Sam, and he is not a woman.” Garth told him confidently. 

“Garth, I’m serious, it’s Sam!” Sam insisted forcefully. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Give me the phone.” He demanded, holding his hand out.

“What? No!” Sam exclaimed, trying to hold it away from Dean.

“Sam! Give me the phone!” Dean made a successful grab for it that also swerved the car a bit.

“Garth, hey, what’s up?” Dean asked, holding the phone to his ear away from Sam.

Sam’s eyes shot daggers at Dean.

“Look, I know you told me to stay out of hunting, but I got bored and I think I found you guys a case. How far are you from Fort Collins, Colorado?” Garth questioned.

“Fort Collins? A few of hours, I think. What happened?” Dean calmly asked, swatting Sam’s hand away from the phone.

“Strange disappearances over the past year. People head up to the mountains to camp and they haven’t come back down.” Garth informed him while Sam gave him the stink eye.

“That doesn’t really sound like something we deal with.” Dean pointed out, ignoring Sam.

“There was one survivor who came back from the last kidnapping and said she saw a monster, but the description was hazy. Plus they found large foot prints near the campsites.” Garth continued. 

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam, who was now simply trying to figure out what was being said.

“Garth, are you trying to tell me you think Bigfoot is kidnapping campers?” Dean asked with as much restraint as he could as he turned his gaze back to the road. Sam’s face contorted in confusion. Bigfoot was right up there with Unicorns in terms of existence.

“I don’t know. That’s what the reports sound like.” Garth admitted sincerely. Dean looked at Sam again.

“It might be worth checking out. Just to make sure.” Sam pointed out, his irritation with his brother easing. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Alright Garth, we’ll check it out.” Dean sighed into the phone.

“Great! I’ll leave you too it then.” Garth’s voice exclaimed.  “Oh, and, um, Dean?” 

“What?” Dean responded flatly.

“Who was your lady friend that picked up the phone? I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” Garth sounded sincere. Dean smirked and held back a bit of vomit from what Garth had been insinuating. 

“My sister.” Dean replied, smirking at Sam, who was giving him ‘I am so gonna kill you later’ look.

“Sister? I didn’t know you had a sister.” Garth stated, his tone full of shock.

“I didn’t, but now I do.” Dean partially explained.

“How does that work?” Garth asked, seconds before realizing “Oh, Sam?” 

Dean laughed.

“Yeah” confirmed Dean.

“Poor guy.” Garth stated sounding mildly horrified.

“Not any more.” Dean chuckled.

“Anyway, I’ll let you guys get back to it.” Garth said, apparently shaking himself out of a mild stupor.

“Alright, thanks man. Bye.” Dean hung up.

“Bigfoot in Fort Collins?” Sam asked, his boiling rage cooling to a simmer.

“Bigfoot in Fort Collins.” Dean replied, stepping on the gas. They arrived in Fort Collins around 1 in the morning, so they checked into a motel and immediately went to sleep. 


	2. Day 2

Sam woke up hours later, thinking about his strange gender-bent nightmare, only to stretch and realize it wasn’t.

“Morning sunshine!” Dean said perkily, already dressed in his FBI suit and ready to go, “How’s my favorite sister?” 

Sam glared at him. 

“Hilarious.” He answered dryly, wiping the sleep off his face..

“I know I am.” Dean smiled back. “Now get dressed, we’ve got work to do.”

“One problem with that, Dean.” Sam mentioned, the thought popping into his head as he slid out of bed, “I don’t have a badge anymore. Or a suit.”

Dean’s face made it clear to Sam that he had a point. Dean thought for a moment. 

“Ok, here’s what we’ll do. I’m gonna nab a picture of new you, drop you off at a store to get a new suit, and then I’ll go make you a new badge. Sound good?”

“Great, more shopping.” Sam uttered unenthusiastically.

Sam quickly got dressed, taking only a moment to appreciate how his new clothes fit him, and they left. Dean dropped him off at a local Macy’s and sped off. Sam took a deep breath and entered the store. He found the women’s section far less daunting this time, especially since he knew what he was looking for. Soon enough he had what he needed and went to check out. The only register open was manned by an ok-looking guy who appeared to be about Sam’s age.

“Find everything alright?” He asked perkily when Sam reached his station.

“Yeah, thanks.” Sam replied casually, getting his wallet out.

“So, funeral or job?” the cashier asked nonchalantly, catching Sam off guard. 

“What?” Sam stared at the cashier.

“You’re buying a business suit. So you’re either going to someone’s funeral or you need it for a job.” He explained with a smile. 

“Oh,” Sam chuckled uneasily. “Job.”

He noticed that the cashier’s name tag said ‘Tym’, but it was clear that someone had taken a sharpie and written the ‘y’ over an ‘i’.

“Interview or do you already have it?” the cashier persisted.

“Uhh, an interview. But I don’t think many people are applying.” Sam responded honestly.

He was getting a little weirded out with how long Tym seemed to be taking checking out his stuff when he heard the sliding door open and saw Dean walk in.

“Well, I hope you get it.” Tym told him, sincerity gleaming in his eyes.

“Thanks.” Sam replied uneasily, grabbing his bags and starting for Dean.

“Have a nice day!” Tym shouted after him with a wave.

“You too.” Sam called back, picking up his speed.

“What took you so long?” Dean glanced at the abundance of nice clothes, “Princess.”

“Our friendly cashier wouldn’t stop talking to me.” Sam told him in a hushed tone as they walked out the door.

Dean wiggled his eyebrows in a jokingly suggestive manner at Sam, getting his thoughts across loud and clear.

“Dude, gross.” Sam laughed humorlessly.

“Anyway,” Dean moved on, “I now dub thee Agent Stevie Nicks.”

He tossed Sam his new badge. Sam looked down at the female face peering back up at him.

“It’s still hard to believe that this is what I look like now.” He stated, tapping the picture.

“I know. I’ve been looking at you and I still can’t believe you were once a guy. You were a guy, right? The demon didn’t cast a ‘show who you truly are’ spell, right?” Dean teased.

“Very funny.” Sam responded flatly.

“C’mon man, lighten up a little.” Dean prodded as they got in the car.

Sam sighed.

“I’m sorry man, this is just a lot for me to handle right now.” Sam explained, “I still feel the same and think the same, but when I talk or look at myself I’m a completely different person. It’s a weird feeling.”

“Do you wanna work this case?” Dean asked “Cause I under-”

“I want to work this case, Dean.” Sam interrupted. “I need something normal right now. Something to take my mind off of me.”

“I get it.” Dean replied, “But if you need to take a step back, let me know.”

“Yeah. I will.” Sam nodded.

Dean accepted Sam’s response by starting the car and driving to the police station. They parked outside and walked in with a sense of purpose.

“Hi, I’m Agent Joplin, this is my partner, Agent Nicks.” Dean told the officer at the front desk as he and Sam flashed their badges. “We’re here because of the recent missing person cases.”

The officer leaned in with a slight smile on his face.

“Are you guy’s the X-Files?” He asked excitedly, catching Dean of guard.

“What?” Dean raised his eyebrow at the officer.

“You know,” He continued as if it was obvious “The FBI investigating strange cases? That have supernatural elements to them?” 

Sam smiled regretfully and looked at Dean.

“Oh that, yeah, we get that a lot. But no.” Sam replied with a halfhearted chuckle.

“Riiight,” The officer smiled, unconvinced. 

“Look, we just go where they send us. Can we speak to your supervisor?” Dean asked already becoming annoyed by the officer.

“Sure thing,” The officer leaned in and winked, “Agent Mulder.” Dean gave him an unamused smile. The officer led them to the sheriff’s office.

“You know, I’ve seen aliens before.” The officer told them as they walked.

“Oh, really? In person?” Dean replied sarcastically.

“Yeah! Well... no. Not technically. Never close up.” He admitted, sounding a little disappointed. 

Dean and Sam exchanged annoyed looks. 

“There was this time in 2012 when the sky was full of lights. Everybody was saying it was a freak meteor shower, but I know that it was really aliens.” The officer continued “Another time I saw a UFO fly across the moon. And just a few months ago, a couple of buddies and I were camping and were sm...er, enjoying nature, hm, and we definitely saw something in the woods.”

“I think someone is happy about amendment 64.” Dean muttered under his breath.

“What sort of something?” Sam asked the officer, ignoring Dean.

“Well, it was definitely humanoid, I think, and loud. I didn’t get a great look at it. We sorta took off when we saw it.” He told them. 

Dean gave him a ‘really’ look. 

“What? I didn’t wanna get probed.” The officer shrugged.

“I’m sure you would’ve been fine.” Dean replied coldly.

“I dunno man. Freaky stuff. Anyway, here’s the Sheriff’s office.” He gestured to a door behind him. “Good day, Agent Scully, Agent Mulder.”

Sam and Dean smiled their thanks and then rolled their eyes before going into the Sheriff’s office.

“Sheriff, Agent Joplin, Agents Nicks.” Dean introduced, shaking the sheriff’s hand.

“You guys here about Bigfoot?” The sheriff asked bluntly.

“Uhh, the missing person’s? Yeah.” Sam told him.

“Well, we can’t make heads or tails of it. Maybe you Feds can. Anything you need help with the station will be happy to do its best.”

Sam and Dean were slightly taken aback at how compliant the sheriff was.

“Uhh, thanks.” Sam said, noticing how exhausted the sheriff looked. “Is everything alright?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Aside from having three people mysteriously disappear on the mountain? Everything’s fine. I just wish the newspaper hadn’t published that damn article.” The sheriff replied calmly, his tone tired.

“What article?” Dean asked.

The sheriff handed him a newspaper. ‘ **Bigfoot’s Kidnappings: What Does He Really Want?** ’ blared from the front page in bolded letters.

“A bunch of hippie Bigfoot lovers are trying to convince people that we should ‘leave Bigfoot alone’.” The sheriff explained, “I personally don’t believe in him, and I don’t really care what ‘he’ wants, I just want those people back alive and he can be on his merry way.”

“Maybe that’s what Bigfoot wants too.” Dean joked holding up the newspaper. Sam and the sheriff looked at him, and he backed off.

“Sheriff, if we could have a copy all of the files for these cases so far, that would be very helpful.” Sam politely asked.

“Sure thing.” He replied, leading them to the files. 

“And the name of the survivor. We have a few questions to ask her.” Dean added.

“Jamie? No problem. But I’ll warn you, she’s in shock. She wasn’t making a lick of sense when we found her. She kept talking about monsters and rocks.” The sheriff informed them.

“We still would like to talk to her. Everything helps.” Sam explained giving him a sincere look of gratitude.

The sheriff nodded to show his understanding. After loading up with the files, Sam and Dean hit the road to check out the crime scene. They split up to check for signs, but reconvened after a few minutes.

“No EMF, no sulfur, no anything. Except a really big footprint.” Sam told Dean gesturing to the hole in front of them.

Dean looked down at it with a contemplating look on his face. He put one foot into the whole.

“What do you think? My size?” He asked with a smile. 

“Maybe if you’re talking about your ego. If so, I think it’s still a little small.” Sam snarked back.

Dean’s face soured a bit.

“Alright, since this was a bust, let’s go talk to that girl, Jamie.” He said stepping out of the hole.

It only took a few minutes to reach her house, and after she saw their badges she welcomed them into her home.

“Jamie, I know you’re going through alot right now, but if you could tell us everything that happened, even if it sounds strange, that might help us find whoever took your friends.” Sam explained as he accepted a hot cup of tea from her.

“Haven’t you read the report?” She asked shakily, sitting down and crossing her arms.

Her eyes were red from either lack of sleep or crying, both understandable in her situation.

“Yes, but we still have to ask again. Protocol.” Dean lied casually.

Jamie nodded her understanding and took a breath.

“We were just going up to Horsetooth for the weekend. We’ve done it a thousand times, so we didn’t think anything of it. It was late at night, and we’d been partying a bit. We were sitting around the campfire, drinking some beer, and I thought I’d heard something. No one else heard it though, so I just ignored it. A few minutes later we heard a branch crack, so John went to see what it was. Almost as soon as he was out of sight we heard him screaming, so Tony and Bruce went to see what happened. I heard them yelling and started to go after them, but something-someone- was blocking my path. I freaked out and ran away and got lost in the woods. The police found me the next day. Apparently some hikers found our stuff and called them in.” She told them with a sad, scared look on her face.

“You said something was blocking your path. What was it?” Sam asked carefully.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Jamie replied with a downcast look.

“Try us.” challenged Dean, “We’re more open minded than you think.”

Jamie looked at him skeptically.

“It was Bigfoot.” She told him defensively.

Dean did everything in his power to not roll his eyes. 

“Only, it wasn’t.” She continued.

Sam and Dean looked at her quizzically.

“What do you mean?” Sam inquired.

“Well, it had to be Bigfoot, cause nothing else could leave that big of footprints. But it didn’t look like any pictures of him I’ve ever seen.” She explained. 

“What did he look like?” asked Sam as he leaned in closer as if to hear her better.

“He was really tall, and pretty hairy, but not like Bigfoot hairy, like he had a bunch of hair and a giant beard. The only facial feature I could make out was his humongous nose.” Sam and Dean looked at each other, confused.

“ I know. It sounds crazy. Just forget I said anything.” She brushed it off, shaking her head.

“Actually, this could help us with our case. So thank you.” Sam interjected trying to raise her spirits.

She smiled gratefully. Dean cleared his throat, silently telling Sam it was time to go.

“Thank you for your time.” He said as Sam stood up, “We’ll have the police let you know if we find anything.” She thanked them and showed them to the door.

“Not-Bigfoot Bigfoot? What the hell are we dealing with?” Dean asked as they walked to the car.

“I don’t know, Dean. I’ve never heard of anything like this.” Sam replied.

“Awesome.” Dean said sourly “Let’s head back to the motel to do some research.”

“Really? You’re gonna help with research?” Sam asked in disbelief as they got in the car.

“I’ll more be there for moral support.” Dean replied, sounding much more like himself.

They researched for a few hours, but couldn’t find anything.

“Well, I’ve got nothing.” Dean broke the long silence and looked up from his computer. “How ‘bout you?”

“Everytime I search something about large foot prints I just get a ton of Bigfoot articles.” Sam told him, “‘Bigfoot is real’, ‘Bigfoot is not real’, ‘Bigfoot is my lover’.”

“So nothing useful.” Dean summed up. “Awesome.” Sam kept scrolling.

“Here’s something.” Sam announced. “Trolls.”

“You’re kidding me.” Dean deadpanned. Sam shrugged.

“We’ve dealt with fairies before.” He reminded.

Dean shuttered at the memory.

“Alright.” Dean gave in, “What’s it say?”

“It says that trolls are large, humanoid creatures that possess extraordinary strength. They can literally rip up chunks of mountains and throw them incredibly far.” Sam read. Dean looked impressed. 

“Heavy.” He said.

“Yeah.” Sam agreed, “They are said to have large masses of hair covering their faces, so the only thing you can see is their noses.”

“Fits the description we have.” Dean noted, “How do we kill them?”

“It says that lightning scares them, because of the ties between it and Thor. Apparently he use to fight them. Also, they turn to stone if exposed to direct sunlight and the ringing of Church bells is highly annoying to them.” Sam noted.

“Lightning, sunlight, and church bells. This should be fun.” Dean said sarcastically,  taking a swig of his beer.

“Trolls live throughout the land, dwelling in mountains, under bridges, and at the bottom of lakes.” Sam continued to read, “ The most dangerous trolls live in lonely huts in the forest.”

“The one thing I don’t get is the kidnappings.” Dean interjected. Sam scanned to see if there was anything information on it.

“Here’s something. ‘Bergtagning’, or ‘mountain-taking’, is when the trolls kidnap someone and hold them captive for years. Apparently the captives are either forced to do housework or are eaten.” Dean made a face. “Either way, does not sound fun. But it does fit the M.O.”

“Okay, Trolls.” Dean accepted. He looked at Sam. “Any ideas on how to bottle sunlight?” Sam shook his head. 

“Maybe Cas-” He started to suggest.

“We’re not calling Cas.” Dean interrupted, “He has too much going on as is.” Sam put his hands up in surrender. 

“Okay.” He backed off. “The lore also mentions lightning. It doesn’t say if it will kill them or not, but maybe if we taze them we can capture them and figure out how to kill them from that.”

“Alright. Let’s get some shut eye, and tomorrow we’ll get some tasers and go see what we can see up on the mountain.” Dean planned as he shut his laptop.

Sam followed suit and soon found himself in bed. 


	3. Day 3

Strange dreams interrupted Sam’s peaceful sleep. He saw monsters, which he was use to, but all of them kept changing genders. He saw Lucifer laughing, the laugh becoming more high pitched as he also turned into a girl, very similar to Ursula's laugh in the Little Mermaid when she changed from Vanessa to Ursula, only in reverse. Dream Dean checked him out, while Dream Cas examined him with a confused and interested expression. Feeling uncomfortable, Sam turned away from them only to run into Crowley, who said “Hello Darling. Ready to start?” with a sickening grin as he gestured behind him. Sam woke up in a cold sweat.

“You ok, Sleeping Beauty?” Dean asked when he shot up.

“Yeah. Just a nightmare. What are you doing up?” Sam asked, rubbing his face. 

“Dude, it’s 10:30.” Dean told him. “Since I apparently need less sleep than you, I went out and got some tasers.”

He gestured to a bag on the table.

“Where’d you get them?” Sam asked, running his hand through his long hair, straightening it out.

“Sheriff. Was more than happy to oblige.” Dean explained with a smile. “He didn’t even ask why we wanted them.”

“Huh. Lucky for us. But I wonder why?” Sam thought aloud as he climbed out of bed. 

“Probably because of the ‘Leave Bigfoot Alone’ protest going on outside the station.” Dean replied, shaking his head slightly.

Sam made made a skeptical face.

“I’m serious. They had signs, bull horns. The whole nine yards. I guess they have to campaign for something now that pot is legal. Now c’mon, get dressed. We’ve got work to do.” Dean instructed. They left for the mountains as soon as Sam was dressed. They spent hours climbing up and down the tree filled slopes, but found nothing but branches and rocks.

“Well, this is eventful.” Dean sarcastically noted, sliding down the pathway.

“Maybe they don’t come out during the day.” Sam suggested, following Dean. “The lore does say that direct sunlight can turn them into stone.”

Dean gave Sam the bitchface.

“You couldn’t have reminded me of that before we spent three hours hiking?” He asked angrily.

Sam shrugged his ‘sorry’ as Dean rolled his eyes.

“Let’s get back to the motel room and clean up.” He said, brushing some dirt off his hands. A strange smile crossed his face, “And since these things apparently only come out at night, you know what that means, Sammy?” 

Sam shook his head in a confused ‘no’.

“Camping.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

“Dude, you hate camping.” Sam reminded with a laugh.

“So do you.” Dean reminded him with a smirk. “And your struggle out here will be my enjoyment. Plus, after Purgatory, I may have picked up a few tricks.”

Sam looked doubtful. 

“Wasn’t Purgatory mostly a kill fest?” Sam snarkily remembered.

“I did some camping too!” Dean defended.

Sam gave him another look of disbelief.

“Shut up. Which way’s the car?” Dean demanded, slightly miffed at Sam’s good memory.

Sam’s eyes slowly opened wide.

“I thought you were keeping track of where the car was.” He admitted.

The horrible reality of being lost quickly set in on Dean.

“Son of a bitch” he cursed, shouldering the bag of tasers.

After spending another hour looking for the car, Sam and Dean safely made it out of the woods and back to the motel. They both took quick showers and headed to Jax Mercantile to look for camping supplies. They split up, Sam went for sleeping bags while Dean found them a tent. Sam quickly found the sleeping bags and went back to the tent section, where Dean was nowhere in sight.

“Dean? Dean!” Sam whispered, looking into a tent.

He heard a zipper and turned around to see the biggest tent’s door being zipped open. Dean poked his head out with a ridiculous smile on his face. 

“Sammy, look at how big this tent is!” Dean excitedly exclaimed.

Sam looked at the price tag.

“It’s almost $400.” He pointed out, “Let’s just rent one.”

Dean looked bummed.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

They went up to the rental counter and were greeted by a familiar looking guy with a huge smile.

“Hi again!” He waved to Sam, who gave him a confused look in return. “It’s me, Tym! From Macy’s!” 

A look of faint recognition crossed Sam’s face.

“Hi.” He replied, confused and cautious.

“How’d the interview go?” Tym asked peppily “Or has it not happened yet?”

Sam shook himself out of it. “Uhh, it went well. I got the job.” He told Tym.

“That’s great! Good for you! What can I help you with?” Tym continued to beam.

“We just need a tent.” Sam explained.

“Just one?” Tym asked, seemingly pleasantly enough.

Sam could’ve sworn he heard a bit of anxiousness hidden behind the layers of happy.

“Uhh, yeah.” He said glancing at Dean. “That should be good.”

“So, where are you going camping?” Tym asked as he looked for a tent.

“Up near Horsetooth Mountain.” Dean answered, jumping into the conversation.

“Horsetooth? That is a beautiful spot for sunsets.” Tym told them, “Just watch out for Bigfoot!”

He laughed, causing Sam and Dean to let out a pity chuckle.

“Any reason you’re headed up there?” Tym asked nonchalantly, pulling out a tent.

Sam looked to Dean for the answer.

“To celebrate Sammy getting that job.” Dean lied easily. “I’m just so proud of her. And she loves to go camping, but we haven’t been able to go out in a while. So I figured, now’s as good a time as any.”

If what Dean had said was a food, it would’ve been an extra cheesy pizza. Tym nodded in understanding. 

“Well, have fun.” He wished as he finished ringing up their rental.

Sam and Dean gave him their thanks and left once again for the mountain. They got there in the late afternoon, and started to set up camp.

“How do these work?” Dean asked 20 minutes later in bewilderment as he messed around with the tent poles.

He connected two and went to connect a third, but the first two came apart, sending Dean into a confused rage. Sam laughed and shook his head.

“I thought you learned some new tricks in Purgatory?” He teased.

“I didn’t have a tent in Purgatory. I just slept on the ground.” Dean growled back, getting more frustrated with the tent. “This is impossible.”

Sam laughed again.

“Here, let me try.” 

He took the poles from Dean before he could break them. In only a few short minutes Sam had completely constructed the tent.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Dean asked, impressed.

“College.” Sam replied, throwing the sleeping bags inside. “Jess and I went camping one weekend. She taught me how to pitch a tent and do some other stuff.”

“I bet she did.” Dean chuckled.

Sam whacked him on the shoulder.

“Not like that.” He paused. “You’re disgusting. You know that?”

“Yeah, but it’s part of my charming personality.” Dean retorted, making Sam roll his eyes again.

Dean ignored him and got down to business.

“Alright, how are we suppose to find this troll?” He asked.

“Maybe we don’t.” Sam suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

“What?” Dean looked at him like he was nuts.

“Look, we don’t know what signs to look for to find this thing. It’s possible that we could search the whole mountain and not find anything. What we do know is that it’s been taking campers from around this spot. Maybe if we just act natural, it will come to us.” Sam explained.

“You want us to use ourselves as bait?” Dean summed up, not thrilled with the idea.

“Do you have a better idea?” Sam challenged.

Dean’s silence answered for him.

“How do you act natural when camping?” Dean asked after a couple of minutes. His one experience involved a lot more killing than he figured this outing would.

“I have no idea.” came Sam’s response.

A few more minutes passed before one of them spoke up again.

“I’m gonna go find some firewood.” Dean announced, bored out of his mind.

He came back fifteen minutes later with a large pile of wood. He dumped in the middle of their campsite and began building a fire.

“Are you gonna need my help with that too?” Sam asked, half joking. Dean gave him an annoyed look.

“I know how to build a fire, Sam. Why don’t you go paint your nails or something.” He sounded slightly bitter.

Sam put his hands up in surrender and watched Dean light the twigs with his lighter. Soon a decent sized fire was blazing. Almost as soon as the fire was steady did the sun start to disappear beyond the horizon.

“He was right. The sunset here is pretty cool.” Dean noted, watching it disappear.

“Who was right?” Sam asked, also hypnotized by the shrinking sun.

“The guy at the store. Tym or whatever.” Dean kept staring.

“Oh yeah. I guess so.” Sam admitted. They stared together in silence for another few minutes.

“He was totally into you.” Dean ruined the moment.

“Oh, c’mon Dean! Really?” Sam cried indignantly.

“I’m serious.” Dean pushed. “He was looking at you the way a dog looks at meat.”

“Great. Now I feel gross. Thanks.” Sam grumbled.

“Just pointing out the truth, sister.” Dean continued “I bet that if you had let him touch you, he would’ve given us a reduced price. Maybe even for free.” Sam stared at Dean, unsure of whether this gutter-minded boy was serious or not.

“I’m not gonna let some random kid feel me up just so we can get something cheaper. Plus, I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.” Sam pointed out.

“Ehh, it’s only illegal if you get caught.” Dean brushed off, opening a beer. Sam’s head was starting to hurt from all of the eye rolls Dean had caused. They finished watching the sunset and spent several hours sitting around talking and drinking.

“Man, this is a waste of time.” Dean said around midnight, tossing a bottle cap into the fire. “I’m gonna hit the hay.” He disappeared inside of the tent. Sam pulled a book out of his bag and started reading by the firelight to help pass the time. He’d never admit it to Dean, but being out in the woods alone at night sort of freaked him out. He wasn’t sure if he was hearing the wind or a windigo, or if it was just his imagination. The book he was reading helped take some of the edge off, but not enough. After chewing through a few chapters, Sam thought he heard some branches crack. He ignored it, figuring that it was probably the wind or his overactive imagination. When he heard it again, he wisened up, grabbed one of the tasers and a flashlight, and went to investigate. He went in the direction of the sound, through some trees, and over some rocks, but found nothing. Just as he turned back to the camp and decided that it was his overactive imagination, a strong arm clasped around his waist, knocking the taser out of his hands.

“DEAN!” Sam screamed before a large hand clamped over his mouth and nose, dragging him away and suffocating him to unconsciousness.


	4. Day 4, Part 1

Dean woke in a cold sweat. He could’ve sworn he just heard a girl screaming his name, and not in the fun way. He exited the tent, his back sore from sleeping on the ground. 

“Sammy?” He called, rubbing his eyes. It was still dark out, but the fire had died down quite a bit since Dean had entered the tent. He looked around, thinking that maybe Sam had gone to the little girls room, when he noticed Sam’s book sitting on the ground. A horrible thought dawned on him. He quickly checked the taser bag, hoping he was wrong, but the missing taser proved to him that he was right.

“Son of a bitch.” He cursed, panic gripping his heart. He grabbed a flashlight and went looking for Sam, shouting his name every so often. He had almost completely circled the camp in a ten foot radius when he kicked something. He looked down and saw the missing taser next to some drag marks. He followed the drag marks for about twenty feet before they abruptly stopped.

“Oh no. Sammy.” He whispered, glancing around the woods one last time before heading back to camp. He gathered their stuff, somehow managed to take down the tent without breaking it, put out the fire, and headed back to his car, all while keeping a taser close at hand. He went back to the motel to wait for morning. Dean figured that it wouldn’t do Sam any good if he wandered around the woods looking for him at night and got lost or worse. And if something was strong enough to take Sam without leaving a trace, Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to face it without backup. Sure, Sam was a girl now, but an ache in Dean’s chest reminded him that he hadn’t lost any strength with the transformation, just height and some other things. Despite the fact that he was wired up from losing Sam, Dean lied down and slept until morning, his bed much more comfortable than the ground. His dreams weren’t any stranger than normal, yet he still shot right up when he woke, knowing he had to save Sam. He grabbed his phone, found the name he was looking for, and reluctantly pressed ‘call’.

“Hello Dean.” A deep voice answered from the other end of the line.

“Hey Cas. I need your help.” Dean told him. “Sam and I were on a hunt in Fort Collins, and the thing we were hunting took him. I can’t do find him alone. I need backup.”

“Ok. I will be there in a couple of hours.” Castiel responded, monotone.

“Alright. Thanks Cas.” Dean said, feeling guilty about pulling him away from his case.

Castiel responded with a dry “You’re welcome” and hung up the phone, leaving Dean in silence. Dean got dressed in his FBI suit and headed to the ranger station. After flipping the necessary badge, he had the ranger on duty tell him where he could find some caves in the mountain.

“Why do you want to know?” The ranger wondered, “If you’re looking to go spelunking, caves around Horsetooth aren’t really the best option. They’re kind of boring.”

“I’m sorry, what? What’s spelunking?” Dean asked, overly confused.

“Cave exploration.” The ranger replied as if Dean should know. “Only normally people like to go in caves that are full of twists and turns.”

“Ah, well, no. Not looking to spelunk.” assured a slightly testy Dean, “I’m working a case. Knowing where these caves are might be able to help me.”

“The Bigfoot case?” The ranger scoffed, catching Dean slightly off guard.

“Uhh, yeah.” Dean replied, attempting to regain his posture.

The ranger rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“That’s ridiculous. Bigfoot isn’t real.” the ranger said incredulously.

“I know, but someone is up on the mountain kidnapping people, and I might be able to stop them if I know where those caves are.” Dean explained seriously, jamming his finger onto a map of the mountain. The ranger backed off and circled several different places, marking the best paths to get to them.

“That’s all of them? You’re sure?” Dean double checked.

“All the ones you can get into.” The ranger confirmed. He put a dot on the map, “There was a cave-in here last year. Completely blocked the cave, no possible way of getting in.”

“Alright. Thanks.” Dean grabbed the map and went for the door.

“Hey, if you see Bigfoot out there, get a picture for me, would ya? Preferably not blurry.” The ranger joked. Dean flashed him an unamused smile before storming out the door. While Dean went back to the motel to wait for Cas, Sam was trying to figure out how to escape. He had woken several hours earlier on a bed made of rock. His head was pounding, and he couldn’t make out much because of the blurriness of his eyes and the darkness of the room. Once his eyes cleared, he saw a man crouching close by, facing a small patch of light on the floor. 

“Where am I?” He asked the man, startling the crouching body. 

“Shhh! You don’t want him to know you’re awake!” The man whispered urgently. He glanced at Sam’s confused face. “I don’t know where we are, I think we’re in a cave. Now shush!”

Sam felt a rumble and saw the light disappear.

“Pretend you’re asleep!” The man demanded, catching Sam off guard. “Quickly!”

Before Sam got the chance to move, the stone wall above where the light had been moved aside, revealing a large, humanoid thing. The man scrambled to get as far away as possible.

“You didn’t tell me the princess had awoken.” the thing said with a voice as deep as the ocean.  The man searched for the words for an answer.

“She just woke up! I swear!” he sputtered, trying to back away even further. Sam realized with a jolt that they were talking about him, which reinforced the weirdness of his predicament. The thing made a move toward the man, making the poor guy flinch in fear.

“He’s right! I did! Don’t hurt him!” exclaimed Sam, hoping to stop the thing. It worked. 

“Alright princess. Just for you.” The thing said sweetly, causing knots to form in Sam’s stomach. It gestured for Sam to get up.

“Come.” It ordered, beckoning him with a finger. Sam, deciding that his best course of action was to do what it wanted, quickly obeyed. It led him out of the room, leaving the man inside it. Once Sam had exited, the thing put the wall back, trapping the man inside. Sam gave the thing a horrified look, to which it replied:

“Oh, don’t worry. Being in there won’t kill him. But it should teach him obedience.”

Sam examined the room where he was now, squinting because of the firelight. It was a simple stone room with a small fire burning in the middle. Several passageways led out, but there was no way of knowing where they would lead to. Sam noticed a spinning wheel off to the side of the room, which seemed out of place. He looked at his captor again once his eyes had adjusted to the light and was hardly shocked to see a mass of hair with a large nose sticking out. He was about two feet taller than Sam, and quite a bit bulkier. What was more intriguing was that he was dressed in a familiar looking t-shirt and shorts. Sam noticed a small plaque sticking out from underneath his hair with a logo and some sharpie on it.

“Tym?” Sam asked in disbelief, looking the creature up and down.

“The one and the same.” It responded with a smile.

“How?” Sam inquired, stunned.

“We trolls have the ability to change our appearance in order to get what we want.” Tym explained, his grin morphing into a sly smile.

“So looking like a normal human guy-”Sam started.

“Was just an illusion.” Tym finished.

“Why’d you do it?” questioned Sam, crossing his arms.

“To find you.” responded the troll, as if it were obvious. Sam gave him a confused look. 

“For years I have traveled, looking for the perfect princess. It hasn’t been easy. I had to keep moving because humans began exploring my homes for fun. I had almost given up hope of ever finding her, until I met you. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were perfect.” Tym explained, his eyes softening with the last sentence. Sam wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or if he should throw up.

“If you were looking for me, why did you kidnap all the others?” Sam inquired cautiously. The troll scoffed.

“I can’t be doing my own housework, now can I? I had more important things to worry about! Of course, they weren’t very obedient servants, so I did have to teach some of them a lesson.” Tym recalled.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked warily.

“A troll has to eat, doesn’t it?” he responded with a sinister smirk. Sam’s eyes opened wide, his heart pounding in his chest. He decided to shift the topic of conversation.

“Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?” He asked cautiously, praying for nothing too horrible.

“You’ll do what all captured princesses do.” Tym replied jollily. He gestured to the spinning wheel, “During the day, when I’m away, you will spin for me. And when I come home you will scratch my head and comfort me.”

“So, you’re forcing me to be your wife.” Sam summed up after a moment. Tym pondered this.

“I had never thought of it that way, but yes, basically.” He confirmed with a nod.

“Great, another marriage I’ve been forced into.” Sam muttered under his breath.

He then spoke up, “Tym, there are several problems with your plan: First, I don’t know how to spin.”

“You will learn.” Tym dismissed patiently.

“Second, my brother is on his way to get me right now.” Sam continued, counting on his fingers.

“He’ll never find us.” responded Tym calmly and confidently.

“Right, that’s what you think. And third, I’m not a princess.” Sam finished defiantly. This actually seemed to catch Tym off guard.

“What do you mean? Of course you are! With your features, and you’ve been called it, you have to be! Plus, I can smell your blood.” Tym insisted.

“What?” Sam raised his eyebrow at the troll.

“I can smell your blood. It is stronger, more powerful than regular human blood. It’s the same smell that royalty has. So you must be a royal.” explained Tym. Sam suddenly realized what he was saying.

“That isn’t royalty you’re smelling. I have demon blood in my veins.” He informed Tym. Tym gave him an amused smile.

“Nice try. But I know what I’m smelling, princess.” He brushed away Sam’s comment. Sam tried to retaliate, but Tym walked behind the spinning wheel and picked something up, distracting him. He brought it over to Sam and held it up so Sam could see what it was. A pink medieval style gown made of satin and velvet hung in front of him from the troll’s giant hands.

“Here. I have this for you.” Tym said sweetly, shaking it towards Sam. Sam looked at it in shock.

“I am not putting that on.” he firmly told the troll.

“You will put it on. Otherwise-” Tym started to threaten, his tone serious.

“Otherwise what? You won’t hurt me.” Sam interrupted, putting his hands on his hips. Tym’s downcast look confirmed what Sam had said. Tym’s eyes flicked toward the room he had led Sam out of.

“You’ll put it on, or I’ll hurt  _ him _ .” Tym challenged, nodding toward the room.

“You wouldn’t.” Sam challenged back, uncertain.

“I already hurt all of his friends. He’s not much different from them.” Tym responded nonchalantly. Sam considered his choices for a minute, finally grabbing the dress when Tym made a move for the door.

“Fine. You win.” Sam conceded, angrily clutching the dress. He looked down at his body, and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. 

“Could you give me some privacy to change?” He asked, feeling embarrassed and angry. Tym nodded. He walked over to a section of wall, lifted it up, walked through the new hole, and filled it again. Sam looked around the empty room for something that could help him fight the creature, but there was nothing to help him. He looked at the dress in his hands and briefly thought about throwing it in the fire, but he remembered the terrified man still trapped in the room and decided to just put it on. It fit him perfectly, which really annoyed Sam. It hugged his torso and flared out at the waist, ending so it was just barely brushing the ground. The long draping sleeves elegantly hid the tighter sleeves inside of them. He felt like he belonged in Moondoor. The wall where Tym had disappeared reopened after a few more minutes had passed.

“Are you decent?” Tym called from beyond the doorway.

“Yeah, sure.” Sam responded unenthusiastically, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Tym entered and looked Sam up and down happily, until he noticed Sam’s boots peeking out from under the dress. He went behind the spinning wheel again.

“We can’t forget the slippers!” He smiled cheerily, holding up a pair of matching pink slippers.

“No, we can’t.” Sam agreed sarcastically, flashing a bitchface in the direction of Tym. He quickly swapped his shoes, cursing the demon who changed his body while he did so. When he was finished, Tym looked him up and down in pride.

“Now, let’s teach you to become a proper spinner!” He said excitedly. As Sam was forced to learn to spin, he silently sent out a thought.  _ Dean, where are you? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really long, so I split it into two parts.


	5. Day 4, Part 2

Dean was still back at the motel waiting for Castiel. He packed some weapons and food for himself and Cas to help him pass the time. After a long while, he heard the rumble of Cas’s Continental as it pulled up to the motel. Cas knocked on the door.

“Hello Dean.” He greeted once Dean opened the door.

“Hey Cas, thanks for coming.” Dean welcomed him into the room.

“So, something has Sam?” Cas remembered, noticing the packed bags on Dean’s bed.

“Yeah. It grabbed him from our camp basically without a trace. By the time I woke up, it was too late to find him.” Dean informed him, double checking the bags.

“Where are we going to start looking for him?” Cas inquired, awkwardly standing near the table. Dean grabbed the map and pointed to the dot the ranger had drawn on it.

“There. There was a cave-in there last year, just before the kidnappings started. I figure it’s a good place to start.” Dean explained, grabbing the bags. They got in the Impala and headed up to the mountain. On the way, Dean explained that they were hunting a troll and how to kill it.

“Do you think smiting it would work?” Dean asked out of curiosity.

“Smiting can kill almost any being, so most likely.” Cas answered, “But with my weakened grace-”

“I know. I wasn’t asking you to do it.” Dean interrupted, “I was just thinking as a bottom of the barrel, out of ideas, last resort thing.” 

They rode in silence for a few awkward minutes.

“You seem uncomfortable that I am here, Dean.” Cas broke the ice. Dean sighed.

“I didn’t want to call you, Cas. Because of everything you’ve got going on.” He admitted, “But with Sam getting captured, and Crowley already helping us with something else, you’re the only one left that I trust with this.”

“I do not mind when you call, Dean.” Cas informed him. “I’m mostly running into dead ends anyway. Hunting with you and Sam gives me a break from not finding anything.” Dean relaxed a little. 

“Glad we can help.” He mumbled, still feeling guilty. They parked at the nearest campsite to the caved-in cave and started walking towards it. They walked for a few hours, occasionally making small talk, only getting lost once or twice. When the sun was high, they finally stumbled into the area where the cave-in had taken place.

“Look for a pile of rocks or something that looks out of place.” instructed Dean. They started combing the rocks looking for anomalies, but couldn’t find any spots that looked caved-in. Castiel stood staring at the mountain for a few minutes while Dean continued to search, starting to get agitated. 

“Dean.” called Cas.

“What?” Dean replied hostilely, looking up from the mountain. Cas pointed to the spot he was looking at.

“This part of the mountain. It has been moved before.” He said as-a-matter-of-factly. Dean walked over to investigate.

“How can you tell?” Dean looked at the rock and furrowed his brow.

“There is a circle around it, like a doorway.” Cas explained, pointed to a hair-thin line that encircled the spot.

“Then that has to be the door.” Dean deduced, gesturing at the rock inside the line. “Can you open it?”

Cas gave him a ‘seriously’ look and walked over to the mountain. He placed his fingers on the line and pulled until the huge chunk of rock moved away from the rest of the mountain.

“If we only find some cloth in there, I’m gonna be pissed.” Dean half joked.

Cas looked at him confused.

“Are you referring to the resurrection of Jesus?” Castiel questioned seriously.

“Yeah…” Dean responded, unsure of if he had done something wrong.

Cas let out a small laugh. 

“That is amusing.” He chuckled, both confusing and relieving Dean at the same time. Dean once again decided against trying to figure out how Cas’s mind worked. They grabbed their flashlights and plunged into the darkness. After walking a few yards, they found that it was a dead end. 

“Are you freaking kidding me! A dead end?” Dean almost punched the wall. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas consoled. Dean rubbed his eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Cas.” Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. “Hold on. What if there is another door, it’s just hidden like the first one?” 

Dean could hear the Sam in his own voice. It weirded him out.

“That could be a possibility.” Cas responded, shrugging.  They combed the wall to find thin line like they had the other door. Dean found it and pointed it out to Cas, who promptly ripped open the wall. Behind this was a corridor that led even further off into the darkness. They followed it until it widened into a chamber. Bones were scattered about it. Some still had meat on them. In the middle of the room stood a nice looking dining room table with matching chairs, stained in various spots with a dark liquid. 

“I guess we know what happened to the campers.” observed Dean, feeling a pang of pity. They saw no other immediate exists, so they once again searched the walls.

“Here.” They announced at the same time. They looked at each other confused, since one was on a different side of the room from the other.

“What? That doesn’t make any sense.” Dean furrowed his brow.

“It is possible that there are more than one doorways, Dean.” reminded Cas, slightly impatient. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Alright. Let’s check ‘em both.” Dean responded, tilting his head to get Cas to come over to him. Cas looked like he was going to say something, but a confused look crossed his face, halting the thought. He walked over to Dean and pried the wall apart. They were immediately slammed with a wall of putrid smell. Dean’s eyes started watering and he almost puked his stomach out of his body.

“I don’t think this is the way to Sam.” Cas noted casually, as if the smell didn’t bother him. He took a whiff, grossing Dean out even more. 

“From the smell, it appears to be fecal matter. This must be the trolls toilet.” Cas informed Dean.

“That’s great.” Dean replied sarcastically, holding his shirt to his nose, “Now would you shut the goddamn wall already!” Cas replaced the chunk of wall. The smell took a minute to dissipate. Dean was very glad that Cas had left the doors that led to the outside open, otherwise he may have suffocated under the smell. After Dean took a moment to catch his breath, Cas pulled apart the wall where he had been standing earlier. They followed a short hallway into another large room. This room had countertops along one of the sides. Various kitchen knives, silverware, bowls, plates, and cups were organized on top of some of them. A fire burned in the middle of the room with a cauldron sitting on top of it. 

“Bubble, bubble toil and trouble.” Dean joked in a witchy voice, giving a smirk to Cas.

“I don’t understand that reference.” Cas replied, souring Dean’s mood.

“Never mind.” Dean huffed bitterly. He looked around the cavern again. “So, this must be his kitchen, which means that where we just came from is his dining room.”

“Do you think Sam could have been in there?” Cas voiced a concern that had just crossed Dean’s mind. Not wanting to show his emotions, he brushed it off.

“Nah, Sam’d figure a way out. He wouldn’t get eaten.” Dean was trying to convince both himself and Cas. “Let’s see if there’s another doorway in here.” 

Cas searched for a minute, found it, and opened it quickly. As the duo walked down the long passageway, Sam was infuriating the troll.

“I said twist it! Twist it!” Tym shouted, frantically gesturing to the fraying yarn on the wheel.

“Twist what? I don’t know what you want me to twist!” Sam shouted back, intentionally letting the yarn slip out of his hands, making it fall apart.

“UGGGH!!!” the troll growled, punching the wall. He took several deep breaths trying to regain his composure.

“I’m going to take a break. We’ll continue this later.” He huffed, clearly very upset. He removed a section of the wall and disappeared into the hole, covering it behind him. Sam let out a sigh of relief. He might’ve plunged the needle of the spinning wheel into his chest if he had to spend any more time smelling the foul creature. Just as he started to relax, Sam saw a different part of the wall open.

_ How the hell did he get over there so fast?  _ he asked himself. He braced himself for the worst, but let out a laugh of relief when Castiel and Dean walked through the hole. 

“Man, am I glad to see you.” He gave Dean a big hug. He went to give Cas one, but Cas held back, confused. 

“What did he do to you?” Dean asked, looking disgusted at Sam’s new outfit. 

“He thinks I’m a princess.” Sam explained, rolling his eyes.

“Well, that’s just wrong.” responded Dean. “The color doesn’t even fit your skin tone.”

He gave Sam a joking smile. Sam gave him a scowl in return.

“Dean,” Cas pulled him away, “do you know this woman? I mean,we should help her also, but shouldn’t we be looking for Sam?”

“Cas, that is Sam.” pointed Dean. Cas tilted his head, looked at him, then looked at Sam, who gave a slight awkward wave, then looked back at Dean.

“I do not understand. Sam is a man, not a woman.” Cas reminded him.

“Yeah, well, for the time being he’s girl, so there he is. Or should I say, there she is.” Dean gave Cas the sparknotes version, holding back a smile.

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam rolled his eyes. “Right now?”

“What? It’s funny.” Dean defended with a shrug.

“No, it’s not.” Sam shut him down.

“I also fail to see the humor in it.” Cas added.

“You guys just wanna suck the fun out of everything, don’t you?” Dean pouted, crossing his arms.

“I do not know how we could ‘suck the fun’ out of anything. Fun is a concept of the mind and it cannot be sucked on.” Cas explained, to the mild confusion and eye rolls of the Winchesters. 

“Anyway,” Sam spoke up, trying to get them back on track, “Let’s get out of here before he comes back. If he tries to teach me how to spin yarn one more time, I’m going to strangle myself.” They made for the hole, but heard a noise coming from the other wall and stopped in their tracks.

“What’s this?” Tym asked angrily when he saw the group.

“A rescue attempt.” Cas explained flatly.

“Oh, I see. You’re doing a fantastic job.” Tym replied sarcastically. He grabbed a chunk of the wall and lobbed it at the hole Cas had uncovered, forcing the hunters to duck or be squashed.

“Did you think this was gonna be like the stories? Huh? The valiant prince rushes to the aid of his captured bride, kills her captor, saves the princess, and they ride off into the sunset? This isn’t Disney. You’re not gonna get a happy ending.” Tym stomped closer to them.

“Wait, did you say bride?” Sam asked, double checking if he had heard correctly. Cas and Dean looked similarly confused.

“Yeah,” the troll responded like it was obvious. Sam and Dean both threw up a bit in their mouths.

“I mean, aren’t you? You were going camping... just the two of you... and you only needed one tent…” He basically spelled it out for them.

“Dude, I’m her brother.” Dean tried to scrub away the mental picture Tym was painting.

“What” Tym deadpanned, shocked by what Dean had told him.

“We’re siblings.” Sam reiterated slowly, gesturing to himself and Dean.

“Oh. Well ok then.” Tym blinked, getting use to the idea. “I’m still not letting you leave.”

“We sorta figured that one out.” Dean told him with a snarky look. Tym ignored him and kept talking to Sam. 

“You’re my princess. But since he’s family, I’ll let them both live. They can be our servants or something.” He gestured to Dean and Cas. Dean did not look ok with that idea. Sam wasn’t either.

“I’m not a princess! I don’t have royal blood, I have demon blood.” Sam once again tried to explain, getting furious. Tym just rolled his eyes.

“Like I said, I know what I smell.” He brushed away Sam’s comment.

“She really isn’t a princess.” Dean interjected, feeling weird that he was having this conversation.

“Then what is she?” the troll mockingly asked.

“She’s a hunter.” Dean stated bluntly. “So am I. And our friend Cas here is an Angel of the Lord.” Tym started to look nervous. 

“Still don’t want to let us go?” Dean challenged.

“You’re bluffing.” He accused confidently.

“Am I?” Dean asked with a sincere, snarky smirk. Tym started to sweat, his body odor starting to fill up the cavern.

“Even if you are, the information on how to kill us was lost ages ago. You can’t do anything to me.” His confidence was wavering.

“Oh, I’m sure we can figure something out. We’re good like that.” Dean continued his taunt. Tyms breathing got very heavy. His eyes darted around the room, looking for something else to say. Not finding it, he got angry. He let out a deafening roar and attacked Dean. Dean waited for him to get fairly close before shooting him with the taser. The troll howled in pain, but continued to advance. He knocked Dean against the far wall, causing his head to hit the wall. Tiny birds and stars crossed Dean’s eyes. Castiel used the other taser to shoot the monster from behind, wounding and angering him more. He made a run at Cas, who quickly stepped aside to avoid being grabbed. He tried to stab the troll with his angel blade, but it bounced harmlessly off the thick skin. The troll made another grab at Cas, but stopped to clutch his ears instead.

“Church bells, bitch.” Dean told the doubled over creature, while holding his phone out.

As the troll doubled over in pain and tried to block out the sound, Sam rushed at him and pushed him into the fire. He caught fast and was soon screaming in pain, covered in flames. In just under a minute, he had completely burned to ash.

“I wish I would’ve thought of that earlier.” Sam noted, out of breath.

“How’d you know that’d work?” Dean asked, slowly getting up and trying to steady his throbbing head.

“I didn’t. But I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Sam explained shrugging. He thought about it for a minute. 

“It makes sense though.” He stated, nodding slightly.Dean gave him a questioning look. 

“Sunlight can turn them into stone. The sun is made of fire, sort of, so it makes sense that fire would kill him." Sam spelled it out.

“Alright.” Dean accepted. “Now let’s get out of here.”

They grabbed Sam’s clothes, which had been crumpled into a ball and thrown at the wall in a frustrated fit by the troll, and started for the tunnels. 

“Wait,” Sam stopped them. “Tym was keeping a prisoner.” He led them to the spot where he had woken up and had Cas move the wall. The scared man was hugging the far wall. Sam approached him carefully.

“Hey, hey. It’s ok. We’re gonna get you out of here. You’re gonna be ok.” He comforted, offering the man his hand.

“Who are they?” The terrified man asked, pointing at Dean and Cas.

“They’re friends. They’re here to help.” Sam explained gently.

“How do I know they’re not working with that-that thing?” His eyes were wide with suspicion and he was shaking. 

“You’re just going to have to trust us.” Sam told him, his hand still outstretched.

“Why should I?” The man asked, seeming to consider it.

“Because we just killed the thing that was keeping you here.” Dean forcefully interjected. 

The man was too shocked to form words, so Dean continued.

“Now, you can either come with us and get out of here, or you can stay here and die.” Dean sternly gave him the two options. The man stayed silent, but shyly took Sam’s hand. Dean and Cas led them back through the tunnels. When they got to the dining room, the man stopped.

“These were my friends.” He said somberly, looking at the piles of bones. “They tried to stand up to him, to make him let us go, and he killed them. I was a coward. I wouldn’t do it.” He looked remorseful.

“Hey man, you weren’t a coward. You were smart. That guy was huge, Your friends didn’t have a chance.” Dean told him. The man didn’t look comforted.

“Then how did you guys?” The man inquired.

“We knew what we were doing. Mostly.” responded Dean. The man still looked downtrodden.

“Look man, there’s no point in beating yourself up over this. It happened. Move on. Live your life. I’m sure they wouldn’t want you to not live because they’re dead.” Dean attempted to comfort one last time.

“I guess.” The man agreed unconvincingly, turning away from the bones.

The group left the cave in silence and headed to the hospital. After dropping the man off, the trio went back to the motel. They exchanged stories on the way.

“There is one thing I still do not understand.” Cas said as they entered the motel room and sat down at the table.

“What’s that?” Dean asked as he plopped down on his bed.

“Why is Sam a woman?” Cas questioned in a serious tone. The boys stopped. They had forgotten that Cas didn’t know. Sam quickly explained about the demon, the spell, and Crowley.

“Do you think it is wise to trust Crowley after what he did to you, Dean?” Cas asked after considering their story.

“We don’t really have a choice.” Sam justified. Cas’s face furrowed in doubt.

“We ganked the son-of-a-bitch who changed him. Crowley is the only one who can figure out how to change him back.” Dean added, strengthening Sam’s point. Castiel still looked doubtful.

“Look, we don’t like this any more than you do. But it’s our only option.” Sam confirmed. The look on Cas’s face confirmed that he understood, but he still didn’t like it. He was about to say more on the subject when Sam’s growling stomach interrupted him.

“Hungry?” Dean asked sarcastically.

“I haven’t eaten anything since dinner last night.” Sam replied. “Even if that troll had offered me something, there was no way I was going to eat anything he made.” Dean sighed and stood up. 

“Let’s go then.” He headed to the door.

“Hang on a minute.” Sam spoke up. He grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. Once he had changed, they went to a local bar for burgers. They sat talking and chowing down for a while, but eventually ran out of drinks. Sam went up to get another round and some fries for them. While waiting for it, a waitress brought Sam a fruity drink.

“I didn’t order this.” He told her, confused.

“That guy over there did.” She nodded. Sam looked in that direction and saw a muscular, frat-boy looking guy give him a wave and a wink. Sam did everything in his power to avoid gagging. He heard Dean start to laugh.

“Oh, thanks.” Sam looked deeply disturbed. Unsure of what to do, Sam gave the guy a confused wave back. Frat Boy apparently took that as an invitation and got up to come talk to Sam. Sam looked back at Cas and Dean, who was still laughing, absolutely mortified. 

“What am I gonna do?” He mouthed to them. Dean kept laughing, and Cas gave an unhelpful shoulder shrug.

“Hi,” Sam heard a deep voice from behind him. He turned around to come face to face with Frat Boy. 

“I was sitting over there and I just couldn’t help noticing that you look kinda cold. Want to use me to warm up?” His eyes glinted, revealing how clever and funny he thought he was. Sam’s nervous look quickly changed into a bitchface. He instantaneously thought to use his new body to teach this jerk a lesson. 

“Really?” He pursed his lips, crossed his arms, and jutted out his hip in his best sassy pose, “You spend the money to buy me a drink and then you pull one of the worst pickup lines ever conceived? Am I supposed to be impressed?” 

Sam’s abrupt reaction made Frat Boy look uneasy. He glanced behind himself to where a couple of other guys were sitting, watching him. Sam noticed this and intensified the bitchface, if that was even possible.

“And you’re only trying to impress your buddies, of course.” He concluded with an eye roll. Frat Boy started to look really nervous. 

“Look, I told those guys that I could get any girl to leave with me no matter what pickup line I used. Can you help me out?” He begged with a slight smile that attempted to hide the look of triumph in his eyes. Sam pretended to consider his offer.

“Hmmm...No.” He ruthlessly rejected. Just then Sam’s order appeared. He grabbed it, smiled coldly, and walked away, leaving the drink the guy had bought him on the counter. Sam smiled proudly to himself. It honestly felt pretty good to shut down a douche like that down. He made his way back to the table, where Dean was wiping tears from his eyes and Cas was still confused.

“Aww man, that was hilarious” Dean chuckled as Sam sat down. “The look on his face!”

Sam glanced back at the frat boy who was slowly walking back to his table, eyes on the floor. Sam felt a tiny twinge of guilt at the ridicule that guy was going to get, but he was kind of a dick.

‘ _ Any guy who thought he could get any girl with a drink and a cheesy pickup line deserved to have a reality check once in awhile.”  _ Sam thought to himself, just before stealing a glance at the still chuckling Dean. The guys sat around for a while, talking, joking, eating fries, and sipping on beer. Dean was in the middle of a particularly funny story about one of their past hunts when Sam felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see one of the Frat Boy’s friends standing there. 

“Hi,” He smiled awkwardly, “I just wanted to apologize for my friend earlier. He’s kind of a dick. He likes to think that he’s a chick magnet. You sure did give him a rude awakening, though.”

“Uh, Thanks.” Sam responded, wary confused. The guy smiled awkwardly again.

“I was...uh...wondering if, maybe, I could buy you a drink?” he asked shyly, his eyes flickering from the floor to Sam. Then he backed off 

“Unless you’re here with somebody.” He gestured to Cas and Dean. 

“Uhh, no.” Sam pointed at Dean, who was taking a swig of beer “He’s my brother.” He pointed at Cas “And he’s...well, he’s basically my brother.”

The guy’s spirit improved. 

“Sooo…” He smile asked again, gaining confidence.

“Hey hoss,” Dean interrupted “He-She doesn’t swing that way.”

The guys eyes widened. Sam gave him an awkward smile shrug to confirm Dean’s statement. 

“Oh...Um...Ok. Sorry. Uhhh… bye then.” He awkwardly waved goodbye and headed back to his table. 

“That should keep them off you back and out of your ass for a while.” Dean noted, taking a sip of his beer. “Unless you want them in-”

“Dean” Sam cut him off with a look.

“What? You’re in a new body. I’m not gonna judge if you want to experiment. Just not in the motel room. Got it?” Dean joked slightly. Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Dean. NO.” Sam forcefully rejected the idea. Dean chuckled and took another sip. 

“Dean, what happened after the monkey escaped?” Cas asked, bringing them back to the story. Dean swallowed the sip and continued the story, restoring the previous mood. They spent another hour or so at the bar before retiring to the motel room. 

“Hey Cas, where are you going to stay tonight?” Sam asked once they entered the motel room. 

“I...Uh...I hadn’t thought of that.” Cas sheepishly admitted.

“Take the couch.” Dean offered, kicking off his shoes. 

“Are you sure?” Cas cautiously double checked.

“Yeah. Just no watching us sleep. That’s creepy.” Dean reminded him. Cas smiled and nodded his understanding. Sam got a contemplating look on his face.

“Cas, why are you still driving your car?” He asked after a few minutes. “You’ve got your angel powers back. Wouldn’t it just be easier to pop around everywhere?”

“I sometimes find it easier to drive. I keep weapons in the back. It’s easier than trying to carry everything.” Cas explained. He left out the fact that driving reminded him of being with the two of them, even though he wasn’t. Sam nodded his understanding before ducking into the bathroom to change into his pj’s. 

“Thanks for coming, Cas.” Dean said once Sam had disappeared. “I know you’re still looking for Metatron, and that’s top priority, but I couldn’t have found Sam without you. So, thanks again, man.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.” Cas replied with a soft smile.

“How’s that going anyway?” Sam asked as he emerged from the bathroom “Finding Metatron?” Cas shrugged.

“Everytime I get close to him, he slips away.” Cas admitted.

“Don’t worry, buddy. You’ll find him.” Dean encouraged with a gentle shoulder punch. Cas responded with a slight smile and a small nod. 

“But in the meantime, it’s good to take a break now and then. Don’t kill yourself trying to find him.” Sam encouraged, exiting the bathroom. Dean shot him a look that revealed to Cas that the brothers had had at least one tense conversation on the subject.

“I’ll take that into consideration. Thank you, Sam.” Cas drew the attention away from a potential fight. 

“No problem” Sam smiled, feeling a little smug. Dean ducked into the bathroom to get ready for bed, refusing to look at Cas. Cas furrowed his brow in confusion before turning to Sam.

“Have I done something to offend Dean?” He asked quietly, as if Dean might still be able to hear him.

“No. He’s worried he offended you.” Sam told him. This confused Cas even more.

“When would he have offended me?” Cas questioned. 

“He said that you guys got in a fight right before you left.” Sam explained. 

“Oh. We did, but I forgave him.” Cas recalled.

“Well, you know Dean. Accepting forgiveness isn’t something he does easily.” Sam chuckled. Now it was Cas’s turn to chuckle. Dean came out of the bathroom and continued to avoid Cas’s gaze. 

“Let’s try and get some shut eye.” He said, crawling into bed. “It’s been a long day.”

“Even longer for some of us.” Sam commented, getting situated in his own bed. “Night.”

He rolled over and fell right asleep.

“Good night.” Cas unnecessarily responded.

“Night Cas.” Dean mumbled, turning away from him.

“Dean, wait.” Cas requested. Dean let out a sigh and turned back to Cas.

“Look, Cas, it’s late and I ne-”

“I know you don’t want to talk about that fight.” Cas interrupted, causing Dean to stop in his tracks. “I will respect that. But please know, I forgive you. You have done nothing to wrong me.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond. 

“Good night, Dean.” Cas lied down on the couch, facing away from Dean. Dean lied facing the ceiling, his mind going over the fight and what Cas had said over and over again before finally slipping off to sleep. 


	6. Day 5

“What the hell?” Sam exclaimed, jolting Dean awake. He grabbed his gun and jumped out of bed, looking for signs of potential danger. Cas had reacted likewise, brandishing his Angel blade at the room. Sam sat still in bed, his hand resting on the sheets that covered his legs.

“What is it?” Dean demanded, making Sam’s face turn cherry red. Sam bowed his head in shame.

“  You were right about my time of the month ” he mumbled, hand clutching the covers. 

“What?” Dean wasn’t sure he heard correctly. Sam took a deep breath and looked at Dean with his best puppy dog eyes.

“My period started.” He admitted, his face burning red. Dean lowered his gun, unsure of how to deal with this new information. 

“Well, um…” Dean thought about when he use to live with Lisa “We should probably get you some...uhh… you know. Things. And some Mitol.”

“Midol.” Sam corrected, remembering Amelia needing it. “Pretty sure Mitol is something different.”

“Right.” Dean agreed awkwardly, putting his gun on the bedside table. He paused for a moment.

“How bad is it? Could you make it to a store?” He cautiously inquired. Sam glanced down.

“I don’t think so.” He replied, mortified. Sam pulled away the covers to reveal a large pool of blood covering the bed below his butt. The boys both made faces of disgust, wrinkling their noses and glancing away. It was about as nasty as some of the jobs they had worked. 

“I don’t understand the problem.” Cas spoke up, reminding the boys that he was there. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“Well… uhhhm… Sam has blood leaking from his… lady parts.” Dean explained uncomfortably. 

“I understand that.” Cas said like it was obvious. “I do not understand why it is a problem.

“Well, for starters, it’s messy. And I’ve only been a girl for 4 days, so it doesn’t make any sense why I’m having mine.” Sam explained, starting to get irritated.

“It’s possible that you were at the point in your male hormone cycle where your estrogen was higher than normal, which was elevated even more so with you physical male-to-female change.” Cas hypothesised.

“How do you know that?” Dean asked, exchanging bewildered looks with Sam. He quickly changed his mind.

“Never mind, I don’t want to know. Cas, you and I are gonna go get whatever Sam needs. Sam, you focus on cleaning that up.” Dean directed, gesturing to the blood soaked sheets. Sam nodded his understanding. Dean quickly changed clothes and headed out the door with Cas, leaving Sam alone. Sam decided he should try and clean himself up before he tried to clean the bed up. He swung his legs over the side, put his feet on the ground, stood up, and subsequently doubled over in pain. Two dull, rusty knives were slowly carving the Iliad into the bottom of his stomach. At least, that’s what it felt like to him. He stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed the sink for support. He looked up at the mirror and saw his female face contorted in pain.

“Oh god” he whispered. His hand slipped off the edge of the sink, causing him to crash to the ground. He lay there for a second, building his courage, before standing up and stripping off his clothes. He turned the shower on and crawled into the tub, curling into the fetal position on the bottom and letting the warm water softly pelt his skin. He was still in this position when Dean returned, arms laden with bags of feminine hygiene products of all sorts.

“Sammy, you alright?” Dean called into the bathroom. He poked his head in to see Sam’s head just barely rise above the side of the tub.

“Pain!” Sam groaned back, clutching his stomach even more. 

“Come on, man. It can’t hurt that bad!” Dean ignorantly stated. Sam shot him a death glare that would’ve sent shivers down Death’s spine. Dean took a step back. 

“I have your… stuff.” Dean told him tentatively. “I’ll leave these in here and get you a fresh pair of clothes.”

He didn’t wait for Sam to reply before ducking out.

“How is he?” Cas asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Dean shook his head.

After Dean had left, Sam steeled himself for another batch of pain and stood up. He washed the remaining flecks of blood off himself, turned off the no longer warm water, toweled off and looked at the bags Dean had brought in. He grabbed a box of tampons. Jess and Amelia both use to use them, so he figured that’s what every girl used. He opened the box and took one out and began unwrapping it. 

“What?” he quietly whispered to himself, looking at the strange contraption. He pushed the smaller side until the cotton popped out.

“How does this work?” Sam questioned, when a seemingly unimportant memory popped up.

“You’d be cranky too if you had something shoved up your genitals.” Amelia had griped one rainy afternoon after they had had a small spat. Sam looked at the cotton in his hand, thought about his new genitals, and decided against trying to put anything in it. He tossed the open tampon in the trash and picked up a box of pads. He examined it and found directions at the bottom, causing him to sigh in relief. He put one on as he got dressed, feeling slightly less overwhelmed. Once dressed, he made the mistake of trying to stand straight again. He fell to the floor, clutching his abdomen, and searched through the bags to find the Midol. Once he found it, he popped a few pills in his mouth. 

_ ‘Not even some of my hunting wounds hurt this bad _ ,’ Sam thought to himself as he waited for the pain to subside. Once it had, he stood up and looked around the bathroom finding plastic shopping bags and feminine hygiene products strewn across the floor. He picked these up and went out of the bathroom.

“I hope Crowley finds that cure soon.” He grumbled, putting the pads with his clothes bag. Dean and Cas just stared at him.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked, looking between the two. 

“No,” Dean responded hurriedly, casting a quick glance at Cas.

“Right…” Sam said, unconvinced. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“We could go back to the Bunker.” Dean suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

“Alright.” Sam agreed, starting to shove his remaining things in his bag.

“You’re welcome to come too, Cas.” Dean invited tentatively. Cas smiled shyly. 

“It has been a long time since I visited.” He mentioned with a longing look in his eye. “But I better not.”

“What? Why?” Sam asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

“While I appreciate the hospitality, I really should be looking for Metatron. Every minute I spend relaxing he’s getting further away.” He explained. The boys nodded their understanding.

“Well, Cas. You know you’re welcome at the bunker anytime.” Dean told him, punching him lightly on the shoulder. Cas smiled back. The three of them collected their stuff and were on the road in less than thirty minutes. They headed on their separate ways, the impala to Kansas and Cas to the last place he heard Metatron was. Though the boys were on the fastest route, it would still take them six and a half hours to get home. It took them even longer because Sam insisted on stopping every two hours to make sure he hadn’t bled through. 

“Seriously dude? This is the third time we’ve stopped.” Dean complained as Sam got back in the Impala. 

“I’m just trying to be safe” Sam justified. “You’d kill me if I got anything on this seat.”

“Damn right I would,” Dean agreed, “but when you constantly make us stop, you’re wasting gas. You being a girl is expensive.”

“What, cause I’m making you use a bit more fuel?” Sam sarcastically asked, a twinge of anger beginning to boil in his stomach.

“That, and the clothes, the shoes, the bra’s, underwear, the… feminine stuff. It’s costing us a ton.” Dean explained. Sam hadn’t thought of that. The anger quickly subsided.

“Sorry, Dean. I didn’t realize.” Sam admitted after a minute. 

“It’s fine. It’s not your fault anyway. But the sooner Crowley gets the stuff for the cure, the better.” Dean said. Sam nodded his agreement, and they rode in silence for the rest of the trip. They hadn’t been there for more than five minutes when Dean received a call.

“What is it, Crowley?” Dean demanded, rolling his eyes and looking at Sam. Sam immediately started paying attention to what was being said.

“What? No ‘hey, how’s it going’?” Crowley’s smooth voice mused.

“No.” Dean replied shortly. He could hear Crowley smirk.

“Fine. I found what you need.” Crowley told him. The boy's ears perked up.

“Just tell me when you want it.” He continued. Sam mouthed ‘now’ to Dean.

“How soon can you get to the bunker?” Dean asked as he watched hope grow in his brother’s eyes.

“Be there in a jiffy.” Crowley answered, followed by a beep. There was a bang on the door, causing the brothers to simultaneously look toward it. Dean bounded up the stairs and opened it, revealing the King of Hell.

“Hello, squirrel. Miss me?” He said with a smirk. Dean ushered him in, ignoring his pet name. Crowley set up shop on one of the bunker’s tables while the boys waited out of the way. He took the ingredients and measured them out, grounded them up, and put them in a bowl. Once he was finished he had Sam stand across from him and had Dean stand as far away as he could. Crowley lit a match and began chanting:

“ magno diuisque ferebat mutent mulierem quod esset in homine . Converterent alica priore .”

With the last line he dropped the match into the bowl. A puff of smoke curled up followed by a whooshing wind slicing through the air. Once the air had cleared, Crowley and Dean looked expectantly at where Sam had been standing, finding that the cloud of smoke had engulfed him.

“Sam?!” Dean shouted, starting towards the cloud as it began to disperse. Slowly the smoke dissipated, revealing a coughing Sam, who was still very much a girl.

“It didn’t work” Dean stated the obvious. Crowley turned to Dean.

“Is it possible that Sam was a girl who was turned into a boy?” He mused. Dean stared daggers at him, causing him to step away. Dean noticed Sam had been fairly silent the whole time.

“Sammy, you ok?” He asked. Sam stared down at his feet. His face was crestfallen, and his eyes were full of tears that Dean couldn’t see. He took a deep breath to steady himself before looking up.

“Yeah,” he lied “I’m just going to have to get use to this, that’s all.”

Dean noticed the sadness in his brother’s eyes and his heart ached. Crowley noticed the emotions rolling around the boys like dogs on a floor.

“Well, as much as I’d like to stay and chat, I have a kingdom to run.” He broke the tension. Sam and Dean both looked at him angrily.

“Bye” Crowley said, and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared. The boys looked back at each other again.

“Sammy, I’m-” Dean started, wanting to make his brother, correction, his sister feel better.

“Don’t.” Sam stopped him, tears welling in his eyes. “It’s not your fault. An-and we can’t change it. I’m just going to have to learn to live with it.”

He felt like his heart was being smashed by a hammer. Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

“You won’t have to go through this alone” Dean reminded him gently after a minute, “I’m right here with you the whole way.”

Sam smiled, sniffled, and wiped his face off with his sleeve. Dean came over and gave him a hug, helping Sam to collect himself. The rest of the day passed by slowly. The boys unpacked, got settled, Dean made dinner, and they ended by watching an episode of  _ Game of Thrones  _ before going to bed. When Sam lied down on his mattress, he noticed that his feet no longer hung off the bottom of the bed.

_ ‘It’s not so bad’ _ he thought to himself  _ ‘I could’ve been turned permanently into a monster, like Garth. Or an inanimate object. At least this way I can still hunt and help people. Maybe this will even help us on a case or two.’  _ It was a feeble attempt, he knew, yet somehow he did feel better, allowing him to slip comfortably off to sleep. 


	7. Day 6

Sam awoke hours later after a peaceful night's sleep. He had dreamed about Jess and Amelia, and all of the wonderful times he had had with them. He woke with a blissful smile on his face, before remembering his predicament. He sat up in bed and rubbed his face, trying to mentally prepare himself for the day. His hands slid over his forehead and eyes, then down his cheeks and across his stubble to his chin. Wait a second, stubble? Sam rubbed his chin again, the prickly stubble scratching across his hands. He looked down at his body and saw a very prominent lack of boobs. He felt his body just like he had the first day he’d been a girl to make sure that it was his. He hopped out of bed and made for the bathroom, noticing on his way how very tight everything he was wearing was, especially in certain places. He looked in the mirror to see his regular male face, stubble and all. He laughed aloud, almost not believing what he was seeing. He rushed back to his room, quickly put on some of his regular clothes, and went to his brother’s room only to find Dean wrapped around a pillow, snoring.

“Dean! Dean! Wake up!” Sam shook his brother. 

“Whaat?” Dean unhappily jerked awake. He looked at Sam and opened his eyes wide.

“It worked” He said, sitting up in disbelief. Sam nodded enthusiastically. 

“But how?” Dean continued, his eyes searching for answers. Sam thought for a moment before he figured it out. 

“It took me a night to turn into a girl, so it makes sense that it’d take me a night to change back too” he offered. Dean nodded his acceptance.

“Well, I’m glad you’re back brother.” He said, gently punching Sam’s shoulder. “Now, I’m gonna get a little more shut eye.”

Dean rolled over, clutched the pillow again, and fell right back asleep. Sam smirked and left his brother alone. He wandered around the bunker, doing random jobs, working out. and stretching his once again gigantic muscles. After a long while, he sat down for a rest and smiled to himself.

_ It’s good to be back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short last chapter! Whoo! I hope you enjoyed the story as a whole. It took a long time to write and I'm glad I now get to share it with you!


End file.
